


love is a doing verb

by buries



Series: [challenge] kink bingo fills [2]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Bloody Kisses, Clothed Sex, Community: seasonofkink, Community: trope_bingo, Cowgirl Position, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Grinding, Light Bondage, Married Couple, Married Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Restraints, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Bites, magic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buries/pseuds/buries
Summary: Davina holds Kol down with magic.
Relationships: Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson
Series: [challenge] kink bingo fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920490
Kudos: 23
Collections: Focus on Female Characters, Season of Kink, Trope Bingo: Round Fifteen





	love is a doing verb

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for seasonofkink’s "bondage/restraints" and trope bingo’s "marriage." it’s set post-series where kol and davina are happily married and kinky.
> 
> this is unbeta’d so all mistakes are mine. thanks for reading! ♥

Davina shoves him onto the bed as he laughs. Huffing, she waves her hand and the door of their marital home shuts with a quiet yet firm click. He’s resting on his elbows as he peers up at her with a deliciously handsome grin, but she’s determined not to fall for his charms this time.

She won’t. Davina will remain strong. This time, she will get her job done and he will be crying at the end of it all. (Metaphorically, of course. She doesn’t like it when Kol cries.)

His business shirt is dishevelled and his tie is already crooked and loose. Sometimes she doesn’t think she can take him anywhere—all she wants to do is jump his bones.

She struts over towards him and stands between his long legs where he comfortably plants his feet on the carpet. He looks far too smug. She tells him as much.

"What do you mean I look far too smug, love? I’m just happy to have come home to a very lethal display of my beautiful wife’s strongheadedness."

Davina rolls her eyes to try and hide her hot blush. "Lethal? Seriously?" All he does is shrug with a smile. She shakes her head and plants her hands on her hips in what she hopes to be an intimidating display of her not being affected by his smile and the way he looks up at her adoringly.

"We’re doing this," she says determinedly, more for her sake than his.

"All right," he says cheerily. Then his brows crease together and his lips form a very annoying smirk. "Can you remind me? Is this the one where you finally peg me or—"

"Kol!" Davina curls her fingers into her hands and feels her entire body flush like she’s on fire. While that had definitely been her idea—and is still her idea, no matter what he may think—she… doesn’t want him _saying_ that. "Shut up."

He laughs. "I’m just curious to know what we’re doing this evening, my dear. I’d like to ensure I’m on my best behaviour."

She rolls her eyes. "You don’t even know what that looks like. Or even how to be it."

"I try for you," he says with a soft smile.

Growling low in her throat with irritation, she peers over his head and glares at the wall. "I’m going to hold you down. With magic." 

When she peers down at him, she sees how that shit-eating grin is gone and he’s merely peering up at her. For a moment, she thinks he’s looking shy. 

"Let’s do it," he says with a decisive nod.

Butterflies flutter in her chest and she’s certain he can hear her heart pound a little too quickly, but thankfully Kol only wears a light tinge of pink on his cheeks and doesn’t so much as point that out. She lets out a breath to steel herself.

"You have to tell me if it’s too much."

"Okay," he says. 

That’s not a good enough answer. Noncommittal in terms of Kol Speak.

"Promise me."

"I promise," he says with a light laugh. He holds his hand out and thrusts out his pinky. "Promise. The most sacred sort of promise I could give you, unless you would like to cut our palms and spit on them?"

"Ew." Davina wrinkles her nose and hooks her pinky with his.

As soon as he withdraws his hand, she gives him a very gentle push with her magic. He’s on his back on the bed.

"Crawl up, please. I married a giant."

As he crawls up the bed using his arms to pull him upwards, he smiles and laughs. "A handsome giant, I hope."

"Very," she says, crawling onto the bed. She kneels at the foot of it and pulls down the skirt of her dress to cover her hips. 

Pressing her index and middle fingers together, she flicks them and Kol’s tie undoes itself. It’s a trick she’s been trying to perfect ever since he taught her how. It’s with careful concentration and a narrow of her eyes that she makes that tie snake its way onto their pillows.

"Arms up, please," she says. He lifts his arms and fingers the metal of their headboard. She carefully lifts that tie up magically and ties it gently around his wrists to keep his arms there. She threads it through the metal pattern of their headboard and magically gives it a small tug. "Okay?"

"Never been better," he says with a smile. She wishes she could hear his heartbeat.

"Hm." Davina looks down the length of him and smirks as she eyes his chest. With a wriggle of her nose, the buttons of his dress shirt fling to either side of him on the bed. Some of his shirt is pulled back to reveal his toned skin, but it otherwise remains closed as if his buttons are still in place. She’s gotten better at that trick.

He laughs, "You’re having way too much fun with this."

"I know," she says. Davina wastes no time in straddling his legs and pulling his shirt open. She lets her fingers brush against his chest, feeling his muscles shift beneath the delicate touch of her hands. He breathes in sharply and she feels his heart pound when she traces her fingers over his chest. 

"Are your wrists okay?"

"Mhm," he nods. He’s watching her hands as she glides them down his torso. Davina ensures to press her hands as hard as she can against his skin, listening to his little sighs. 

She pulls away from him and tugs on the waistband of his slacks. She unbuckles his belt and dips her fingers beneath the waistband to hear him gasp. Pulling her hands away, it’s with a flick of her fingers that she pulls his belt free from its loops and from underneath him and to somewhere on the floor. 

"It’s really annoying that I can’t touch you right now."

"I can remove your tie," she says. "I can put it in your mouth instead."

"That sounds like a grand idea," he laughs. "But I think you like my voice too much."

"Debatable," she says as she unbuttons and unzips his pants. When she tries to tug them down, she finds Kol resisting; his hips remain planted on the bed. Realising what he wants, she sighs in amusement and peers up at him as she lifts herself onto her knees and pulls his pants down with magic. They end up on the floor at the base of the bed. "So needy."

"Only for you," he says. 

Davina glides her hands along his thighs, enjoying the warmth and firmness of his skin. She brushes her hand against his cock through his briefs and smiles when she hears him hiss. His hips jerk when she does it again.

"Nope," she says. When she palms him firmly, she concentrates to hold his hips down with magic. She fondles him through his briefs and smiles when he curses and arches his back off the bed. 

"I _could_ hold all of you down…"

He moans as she palms him roughly. His hips can’t move despite him trying to fight through her magic. He may be strong, but she’s just as strong—and he’s only using half his strength.

"Next time," he says roughly. His hands are almost white from how tightly he curls his fingers around the metal loops of the headboard. It must be taking all of his power to _not_ destroy it. He knows how much she likes it considering he broke their last bed. 

He whimpers when she stops touching him. He peers up at her like she’s something he’s never seen before as she stands up on the bed and pulls her panties down her legs. She toes them off and bends down to pick them up, tossing them to land near his head.

"You’re such a tease, Davina Claire," he says. He looks at her hungrily, his eyes darkening somewhat. She sees a flicker of them go pitch black and bloodied, but the veins beneath his eyes never rise.

She walks up the length of his long legs. She stands and plants her feet on either side of his hips. "So are you, Kol Mikaelson," she says. 

She fingers the skirt of her dress and considers keeping it tugged down, but with the way he’s looking at her, she pulls it up briefly to flash him. She laughs at his irritated sigh. "I’m allowed to tease you, Kol."

"Regrettably, I know," he says. He peers up at her and licks his lips, and his chest heaves with a sigh of impatience. His eyes hungrily devour her legs as she knows he wills her dress to flick up again.

"Do you want me to sit on your face?" Davina flushes red and grips the fabric of her dress tightly. Her blush only deepens as he smiles up at her.

"You know I always want you to sit on my face."

She swallows thickly, lips curving into a smile. "I’m going to keep you held down, though," she says.

"Wouldn’t want it any other way, love," he says as he watches her walk up the length of him until she’s standing above his head. Despite having done this a few times before, she still feels shy at him seeing her from this angle. "My wife is very beautiful."

"Stop," she says as she kneels down to squat by his shoulders. She grips the frame of the headboard and keeps herself lifted off of him. "Seriously. You’re going to make me blush."

"That’s the whole point," he says quietly. He does his best to peer up at her past her dress and tilts his head. "You’re not going to hurt me."

"I did last time," she says quietly. 

"You got excited," he says with a shrug. "It’s fine. It’s an injury I sported proudly. I’ve never had a woman break my nose before with illy placed magic."

Flushing red, Davina shakes her head. "I’m not going to sit on your face now."

"Please, come on. Let me show you how much I’ve missed you." He pouts up at her, widening his warm brown eyes in an attempt to appear like a sweet and innocent version of himself. She’s weak for it; he knows that.

Davina bites her lip and inhales deeply. If Kol could touch her, she knows his hands would be gentle on her thighs right now and coaxing her to hover above his face. So, she moves quietly and grips the headboard with all the strength she has, pretending his hands are guiding her and hovers right over his face.

"Beautiful," he murmurs. She hates the fact that his words still send her heart in a spiral of hammering loudly in her chest.

She’s slow in descending onto his face and the moment that she’s within his reach, he leans up and licks at the seam of her cunt. Davina bows forward and gasps, and takes that as her invitation to lower herself down onto him.

His tongue is gentle and firm as he gives her a few licks, and then he’s sucking on her gently. Her fingers are tight on the wiring frame above his, knuckles turning almost white. She channels all her energy into keeping his hips firmly pressed into the bed, knowing how much he likes it when she holds him down. 

She moans when his tongue dips inside of her as deeply as he can. She pants as he moans against her and curls his tongue inside of her, and Davina swears she possesses the power of an Original Vampire as she feels the headboard bend slightly beneath her fingers.

Peering down at his hands, she sees how they’re knuckle white. The headboard beneath his fingers is bent slightly, but she sees how his arms are tense and seem to bear the brunt of his strength. She murmurs his name when she feels his tongue move a little more quickly inside of her, fucking her firmly as he curls it within her and sucks at her clit.

Her legs shake on the side of his face as he continues to lick at her. She feels a cocoon of power wrap around her as her body flushes and she grinds against his face. She listens to Kol moaning beneath her as he continues to lick at her, and when he sucks on her clit, she cries out when she comes and feels a burst of power push his entire body down into the bed and splinter all the wooden furniture in their room.

He continues to lick at her gently as she rides out her orgasm, feeling herself frazzled momentarily. She pulls away from him and shuffles back against his chest to sit on his stomach. His mouth is wet and his eyes are black and red and outlined by dark veins sitting on the top of his skin. He’s never honestly looked more beautiful.

"Did I hurt you?" she asks it breathlessly and quietly.

He shakes his head. "Never," he says, sounding just as breathless as her.

She licks her lips and tries to catch her breath. "You missed me a lot."

"Of course," he says.

Davina plants her hands on his chest and uses him as a foundation to push herself backwards. She moves to straddle his hips and pulls his underwear down to his upper thighs so she can easily grab his cock. It’s a display of confidence she’s oftentimes without when it comes to him, but she’s firm in the way she begins to stroke him.

He bows his head back against the pillow and sighs, and she knows he can’t buck his hips as her magic still keeps him pinned. 

"I’m channeling you," she says quietly. "Does it hurt?"

He moans in response as she thumbs the head of his cock. Shaking his head, he gasps for breath as she glides her hand down the length of him. "No."

Davina continues to pump him at a leisurely pace. This isn’t how she wants him to get off, and he has to know that. She watches his face as it glistens with her slickness. His fangs peep through the seam of his lips as he closes his eyes. 

"I have a very handsome husband," she says quietly.

He lets out a laugh. "Why do you always compliment me when you have my dick in your hand?"

She shrugs and smiles as he moans loudly. "Because you’re less likely to answer back." His chest is red as it heaves. She likes how he looks with her slickness on him better than she likes how he wears smears of her blood. 

"You’re beautiful," he says and she knows it’s only the start. She moves her hand more firmly in a bid to knock him breathless. "And smart and very, very pretty —"

"That’s the same as beautiful."

"— And the sexiest witch I’ve ever seen," he continues breathily. "You’re very short."

Davina rolls her eyes as she spies his smirk. 

"Incredibly short," he moans. "A very sexy short witch. A very sexy short witch who happens to be my wife— _Fuck._ "

Davina’s straddling him and rubs her cunt against the head of his cock. She’s breathless as he is, knowing that he can feel how she remains slick for him. She continues to tease him like this for a few moments longer, wanting him to forget any and every adjective he could use to describe her.

"What was that, Kol?" she says quietly. 

He doesn’t answer. Davina smirks and takes that as her win as she grasps his cock in her hand and slowly sinks down onto him. 

He moans loudly as he stretches her, and she grips his hips tightly as she takes him as far as she can. "You feel so good," she murmurs. Her fingers pinch his hips and she begins to roll hers against him. She moans loudly and rocks against him, watching his chest as he heaves in a breath and pulls his wrists against his tie. 

"So do you," he says on a moan. She can feel his hips swivel beneath her in a bid to try and rock up into her, but her magic keeps him pinned. Davina grinds down against him, moaning loudly and digging her fingers into the skin of his chest.

She doesn’t concentrate on speaking, focusing on how good he feels inside of her. Magic seeps out from both his pores and hers, and she can feel it growing thick in the room as he hardens completely inside of her. The headboard cracks as his fingers grip it so tightly he tears at his skin, and his hips shift violently beneath her.

Davina keeps her hands on his chest, using her minute strength to push against his torso. The magic she uses to hold him down begins to splinter as their wooden chest of drawers cracks and the tiny strips of wood begins to peel off its sides.

Kol begins to murmur in Old Norse, where she catches some of the words he’s taught her so far. She’s grateful she hadn’t put that tie in his mouth—she rocks as hard as she can against his hips, encouraged by his moans and nonsensical words.

The magic in the room snaps as the headboard in his fingers does. His hands are free from the spell as his hips buck up into hers. She feels his fingers dig into her hips through the fabric of her dress as he sits up and helps guide her moving along his cock.

Davina grips his clothed shoulders as he bows his head to press his lips against her neck. His teeth graze against the hollow of her throat as her heart pounds tantalisingly in her chest. Gripping his hair tightly, she pulls his head back and guides him to her neck. 

Tilting her head to the side, she elongates her neck and rocks firmly against him. "Kol," she whimpers. His teeth graze her skin and his fangs glide against the pulse of her neck before he sinks his teeth in. She gasps and bucks against him as she feels his body tense. It’s when his teeth sink deep into the skin of her neck that she hears him moan loudly and spills inside of her.

She grapples at his back and tears at the fabric of his shirt. The magic in their bedroom splinters and breaks the glass of all their mirrors.

His tongue laps at her neck as he palms her back, pulling at her dress as she feels his other hand glide between them to brush against her clit. Blood seeps from her open wound and stains her dress, but she doesn’t care when he’s fingering her clit and she’s coming in his lap while he bites her.

Her nails and magic tear at his skin and she leaves claw-like marks from the top of his shoulders to the small of his back. He pulls his mouth away from her neck roughly and slides his hands into her hair to pull her mouth to his.

Davina’s never liked the taste of blood, but she likes the way Kol kisses her hungrily as he smears it against her face. He licks into her mouth and grips her hair like he’s afraid of her disappearing again.

She clings to him and kisses him back just as ferociously, biting at his bottom lip accidentally. It’s when he pulls away from her that he kisses her neck gently, tongue lapping at the blood pooling at her neck as he kisses it better as if that’s enough to heal it.

Stroking her fingers through his hair, Davina keeps her neck elongated so he can take care of her in his own gentle destructive way. "You’ve ruined my dress," she says gently.

When he chuckles, she laughs softly. His hands are gentle against her back as he peels himself away from the bloodied skin of her neck. He doesn’t offer her his blood as she refuses to take it. Wearing a few teeth marks is nothing to her these days.

Brushing her hair away from her face, he smiles as he looks at the mess he’s made of her mouth and chin. "Punish me for it later," he says with a smile. Kol leans forward and licks at the blood on her face before he kisses her, burning a smile into her lips as she laughs and pulls him down onto the bed to roll on top of her.


End file.
